Blood Debt
by Senko Yurima
Summary: INTERROMPUE ! La vie d'un pour la vie d'un autre, tel est la vie d'un vampire. Draco Malfoy, un puissant vampire, est venu pour collecter la dette de sang que lui devait Vernon Dursley. Son neveu, Harry Potter, sera celui qui paiera le prix.
1. 0 : La dette de sang de Vernon Dursley

**Titre :** Blood Debt.

**Auteur :** JenniferButterflyGirl.

**Traductrice :** Senko Yurima (alias Sra).

**Tiré de :** Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ni à moi, ni à JenniferButterflyGirl. L'intrigue de cet histoire et son univers appartiennent à JenniferButterflyGirl. Seul la traduction m'appartient. Sasha Touille est ma beta-lectrice sur ce prologue.

**Note de l'auteur :** Salutations chers lecteurs!

Honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas m'ôter cette histoire de la tête, alors j'ai décider de passer outre et de la commencer. Ceci est ma mignonne petite histoire de vampires AU. J'ai fait Draco comme le male dominant, sûrement parce que c'est plus facile de le décrire sexy et séduisant.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuez à publier "The Warriors" et "Tender", que j'ai presque finie. Je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais écrire deux histoires en même temps aussi facilement qu'une seule.

Je vais logiquement crée un univers entier ici. Le système de temps, l'idée derrière la dette de sang -- et peut-être même l'histoire de mon petit monde -- seront expliqué au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Je voudrais aussi préciser que certains aspects de cette histoire peuvent paraîtrent étranges ou un peu dérangeant. Je m'en excuse à l'avance. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, ne la lisez pas, évidemment.

A chaque publication, j'espère que vous aimerez mon point de vue sur le genre vampirique.

Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Je prévois de régler la suite de "Tender" un peu plus tard. J'adore l'histoire mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour planifier la suite. Et cette histoire arrive juste à point pour me rafraîchir l'esprit.

Attendez vous bientôt à une nouvelle update de "The Warriors"!

**Note de la traductrice :** Ceci est ma première traduction alors soyez indulgent, merci . L'auteur à étée très flatté que je veuille traduire sa fanfiction et m'a apporté toute l'aide possible et son accord (evidemment). Les fanfictions « Tender » et « The Warrior », du meme auteur, n'ont, à ma connaissance, pas encore étées traduites. Je tenais aussi à remercier Sasha Touille pour sa beta-lecture (je l'ai fait chier comme pas possible ). Instant pub : http:hpdeliriumtremens.free.fr est un site de délires totals principalement sur Harry Potter...allez y faire un tour ! Maintenant, voici le début de la fic, lisez là et reviewer là s'il vous plait ! Ca fait toujours vachement plaisir !...Meme si je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette histoire TT...

**La dette de sang de Vernon Dursley.**

Propriété des Dursley, Ouest de Rectorland, 4532 S.C.

Draco Malfoy replaça quelques mèches blondes platine hors de ses yeux. Il était en train de se lasser de l'incessante fainéantise de Vernon Dursley. L'homme ressemblait plus à un cochon, en fait. Ses yeux étaient de loin trop ronds et trop petits pour son visage. D'énormes pans de chair dépassaient des cols de ses costumes criards. L'homme était blond, mais pas du même blond que celui de Draco. Les cheveux de Dursley ressemblaient à un bloc de beurre. La peau de l'homme était inégale.

Vernon Dursley n'était pas attractif pour ne pas dire ce qui était. Pour dire ce qui était, il était un inutile tas de chair ambulant. Draco prit une longue gorgée du vin que Dursley lui avait offert. En règle générale, un vampire n'a aucun goût pour le vin. Il en prend juste pour être poli.

Sur le moment il ne désirait rien de plus que de jeter le vin sur le visage de l'homme.

Sur le moment, Draco se détendait dans ce qu'il pensait être le fauteuil le plus confortable de la famille Dursley. Il était sur le point de s'enfoncer dans les coussins.

La maison transpirait le mauvais goût. Ca rendait Draco malade.

"Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes à qui tu parles, Dursley," dit Draco d'un ton trainant. "Je crois que ce sont mes actions qui t'on gardés puissant. Tu as une dette. Depuis que je t'ai trouvé et malheureusement, pour ne pas dire ce qui est, le prix doit être payé par un membre de ta famille, vu que c'est une dette de sang. De plus je ne peux changer des choses aussi anciennes."

Draco se mit encore à réflechir, les gens pouvaient être surprenants.

"Tu sais que le neveu de ma femme à été laissé à nos bons soins," dit lentement Dursley. "Je te donnerai le garçon. Il est un peu turbulent, mais il fait parti de la famille. Je ne te donnerais pas mon fils."

Draco secoua sa tête, comme si il était aussi patient que possible. "Je ne souhaite pas ton neveu, Dursley. Je souhaite ton fils. C'étaient les termes de notre accord. Je veux ton fils. Ton neveu ne t'est pas aussi cher, apparemment. Et le point principal d'une dette de sang, Dursley, c'est de payer cher pour elle."

Draco était sur que Dursley cherchait encore une excuse. Il ne lui prêtait pas attention de toute façon.

Quelque chose de plus intéressant était en train de marcher à pas hésitants derrière la porte. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux habits mités était entré dans la pièce. Le garçon était petit pour son age et plutôt pale. Ses petits pieds nus chancelaient sur le sol de pierres froides. Draco trouva que l'enfant avait l'air triste. Le petit garçon avait les yeux les plus verts que le blond avait jamais vu. Il sourit tristement. Il voulait grandir pour être un peu plus beau, Draco le savait.

Draco avait vécu assez longtemps pour savoir exactement quel genre d'enfants avait grandi dans des adultes attractifs. Ses presque 300 ans lui avaient donné l'opportunité de voir plusieurs générations naître, se reproduire, et mourir.

Il y avait juste un petit point qui le dérangeait, dans son esprit.

Draco se demandait si le garçon était le fils de Vernon Dursley. Mais d'une certaine façon, il en doutait. Le garçon avait l'air affamé. Il était maigre. Il était en plus dans un autre monde. Dursley, avec sa grosse chair et son comportement lourd, était fermement ancré dans la réalité.

Dursley se renfrogna. "Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ici, imbécile! Rien que des problèmes, voilà ce que tu es. Rien que des problèmes."

Le petit garçon avait l'air d'avoir à peine compris. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns et émis un frêle son gargouillant.

"Veut Maman et Papa!" dit l'enfant, à peine plus fort. Draco remarqua que Dursley virait au rouge.

"Tes parents sont morts, imbécile. Tu devrais t'y habituer," Draco faillit tressaillir devant la rudesse des mots de Dursley.

On aurait dit que l'enfant était sur le point de pleurer. Ses yeux verts se voilèrent de larmes.

"Maman et Papa sont partis?" renifla t'il.

Dursley ne répondit pas. Les larmes sortirent des yeux de l'enfant, coulant sur ses joues pales. Draco avait pitié de l'orphelin.

"Je ne pense pas, Dursley," dit doucement Draco, "que quiconque puisse parler à un enfant de cette manière. Je doute qu'il comprenne ce que tu lui dis. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de deux étés d'age."

Vernon retourna son attention vers Draco, en souriant d'un air affecté. "Ouais, deux étés. On l'a depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il s'appelle Harry Potter. Le garçon est l'enfant de la soeur cadette de ma femme et de son mari."

Draco hocha doucement de la tête. "Puis je rencontrer ton autre fils, alors, Dursley?" La voix de Draco était doucereuse. "Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le chercher pour moi? Je surveillerai Harry ici."

Draco remarqua à peine le moment où Vernon Dursley partit. Il se rendit juste compte que la fréquentation de la pièce s'était considérablement améliorée.

Le petit garçon aux yeux verts regardait curieusement Draco. Le vampire le rapprocha de lui.

"Viens ici, Harry. Je ne te ferais aucun mal," chuchota Draco. Sa voix avait une qualité hypnotique. Il avait souhaité relaxer Harry, et l'amener plus près.

Les yeux du garçon devinrent vitreux. Il s'approcha de Draco qui lui tendit la main et lui donna une gentille petite tape sur ses doux cheveux noirs. "Tu as l'air d'être un petit garçon adorable. Je me demande comment tu finiras ici."

"Tu sais où sont Maman et Papa?" demanda le garçon. Draco secoua la tête et toucha gentiment la joue de Harry.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Honnêtement, Draco n'attendait pas de lui qu'il le fasse.

Un cri retentissant sorti Draco de ses pensées. Dursley entra de nouveau dans la pièce, portant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bébé baleine.

Draco aurait voulu gémir. Le garçon devait être le fils des Dursley. Il était assez gras, blond et criard pour être un Dursley.

Les yeux de Draco passèrent de l'enfant hurlant au calme et silencieux garçon aux yeux verts. Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix. Il voulait prendre Harry même si il doutait que la perte de leur neveu causerait beaucoup de tors aux Dursley.

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Draco. "Ton fils est insupportable. Je trouve, de toute façon, que ton neveu est sensiblement plus agréable. Je prendrais Harry pour payer ta dette de sang."

Dursley acquiesca en silence. "Tu va le prendre maintenant, alors?"

Il y avait une note de délectation dans la voix de Dursley qui rendit Draco malade, encore une fois. Il ne prendrait pas l'enfant maintenant.

"Non. Je ne le prendrais pas maintenant. Je viendrais le chercher lorsqu'il sera en âge." dit Draco.

Le fait était que Vernon Dursley avait l'air désappointé par les mots de Draco ce qui fit donner envie au vampire blond de prendre Harry maintenant. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas que le garçon soit blessé.

Ca ne devait pas être le cas, de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas élever l'enfant.

Ce qu'il souhaitait c'était ce que le jeune homme lui apporterait durant toute sa vie.

"Sors de la pièce un moment, Dursley. Je dois parler au jeune Harry, seul," murmura Draco.

Draco fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle l'homme-cochon et son enfant grassouillet quittèrent la pièce. Draco était seul avec Harry. Le garçon avait l'air un peu effrayé. Il regardait fixement ses petits pieds nus. Ses yeux verts étaient cachés par ses cheveux hirsutes.

Draco le souleva de terre et le regarda très attentivement. Presque immédiatement, le garçon tourna ses yeux vers Draco. Draco s'arrêta un instant et sourit pendant qu'il posait Harry sur une chaise.

Il était satisfait de son choix.

"Quand tu sera plus grand," dit doucement Draco, "Je reviendrai pour toi. Vernon Dursley à transférer sa dette de sang sur toi, petit."

Harry le regarda simplement. Il cligna excessivement des yeux. Draco repoussa les cheveux du front de Harry et plaça sa main froide sur le front de Harry pour murmurer les célèbres et anciens mots de la dette de sang.

"Ton sang pour ta dette. La vie d'un pour la vie d'un autre. Interdit à jamais par le sang, tu m'appartiens," murmura doucement Draco.

Il retira sa main du front de Harry. L'enfant portait à présent la marque distincte de Zeus. Même les dieux savent reconnaitre une dette de sang. Tout ceux placés sous la dette de sang portent une marque identique.

Personne d'autre n'allait le toucher maintenant.

Satisfait, Draco reposa le garçon sur le sol froid. Harry frissonna légèrement et regarda Draco. Il toucha son front avec ses petites mains et gloussa.

"Fais du bien!" piailla Harry. Draco sourit. Le transfert avait marché.

L'endroit où il avait été marqué picoterait agréablement à chaque fois que Draco souhaiterait lui communiquer des sentiments de bien-être. Il brûlerait si Draco voulait lui communiquer quelque chose de déplaisant.

Même si il doutait vouloir un jour que la marque de Harry Potter le brûle. Il aimait, de toute façon, l'idée de pouvoir donner un sentiment de protection au garçon négligé.

"Adieu, Harry Potter. Je reviendrai pour toi au moment opportun," chuchota Draco.

Et Draco Malfoy sorti.

_A suivre..._


	2. 1 : L'anniversaire de Harry

**Titre :** Blood Debt.

**Auteur :** JenniferButterflyGirl.

**Traductrice**** :** Senko Yurima.

**Tiré de :** Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ni à moi, ni à JenniferButterflyGirl. L'intrigue de cette histoire et son univers appartiennent à JenniferButterflyGirl. Seul la traduction m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** ATTENTION cette fanfiction est un **yaoi** (autrement dit une** relation homosexuelle**) si cela vous déplait d'une quelconque manière, ne lisez pas ! Moi ou l'auteur ne pourront pas être tenues responsables de quelquonques dommages psychologiques ou même physiques (ndlt : je me retiens de dire quelque chose de pas très PG à entendre ) sur leur personnes ! (ndlt : je sais c'est formel mais Origine s'est déjà faite avoir par un méchant-vilain-pabo qui à dit à ffnet qu'elle l'avait choqué et elle à eu des problèmes :-S).

**Rating :** L'auteur l'a placé en R.....J'attend de voir .

**Pairing :** Ca me semble évident TT. HP/DM (pour le sens je sais pas encore :-P....on verra bien ! je parie sur un DM dominant HP et vous ?) et des allusions à RW/HG.

**Note de l'auteur :** Wow ! J'ai écrit beaucoup en peu de temps, n'est ce pas ? (ndlt : à l'origine le prologue et le chapitre 1 on été publié ensemble et en une fois. J'ai du les séparer pour vous fournir la suite plus rapidement.)

Je tiens à préciser une chose, dans mon petit univers, les puissants vampires, comme Draco, peuvent sortir à la lumière du jour. Je sais que ça semble étrange, mais vous allez tous savoir de la société des vampires, leurs traditions, etc. quand Draco l'expliquera à Harry dans le chapitre suivant.

Vous aimez ? Vous n'aimez pas ? Laissez moi savoir ce que vous pensez ! Souvenez vous, tous les reviewers auront le plaisir de faire bouger mes chaussettes !!! (ndlt : oO ??? J'ai traduit littéralement sur ce coup-ci pour être sure de ne pas déformer les propos de l'auteur mais je vais de ce pas lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire....mdr)

**Note de la traductrice :** Bon ! s'agenouille sur des clous rouillés et des morceaux de verre brisés Gomen nasaiiiiiii (en gros ça veut dire « pardon » TT) !!! Je sais que j'ai mis extrêmement longtemps à publier la suite et je n'ai AUCUNE excuse ! J'espère que les nombreuses tortures que vous me ferez subir en punition ne me ferons pas trop mal et je vous promets qu'à partir de maintenant je publierai un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines ! exploit, applause Je vous aime ! Ne quittez pas ma traduction juste parce que j'ai eu du retard ! Pitiiiiiii ! pitoyable Bon à partir de maintenant je redeviens sadique et je fonce finir de lire mon yaoi du jour en copié-collé (200 pages qui me restent à lire.....c'est magnifique ) !!!

P.S : Je remercie encore une fois **Sasha Touille**, ma beta-lectrice, amie et professeur (catégorie : Logiciel Word !!! J'en ai appris des choses avec elle !!!). Et je dédicace ce chapitre à **Loumiolla**, la fille-qui-fait-le-plus-de--et-de--en-une-conversation-MSN !!! Bisous à tlm !!!

**RAR (dsl pour les RAR minables que je vais faire mais je suis sur les nerfs à cause de mon ordi foireux....--)**:

Naera Ishikawa : Eh ben voilà pourquoi je t'avai pas vu dans les reviewers ma Lou ! Je savais pas encore que t'avais changée de pseudo...mais tu est démasquée maintenant muhahahahahaha ! T'as vu ? Ce chapitre t'est dédicac ! A .

yuki-chan : Mais qui n'aime pas les histoires de vampires hein ? vois un mec qui lève le doigt fièrement, sors son katana et lui coupe le bras Tu vois bien : personne ! Lol ! Je recois ton compliment à la place de l'auteur (JenniferButterflyGirl) avec plaisir ! C'est sur que le début est prometteur et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai voulu traduire cette fic ! A bientot !

Camille : Merci merci ! Continue de me reviewer meme si c'est juste pour dire que tu aime toujours car ça fait super plaisir ! Une question.....tu est une fille ou un garçon oO ? (dsl mais le prénom que tu as donné est mixte....)

Wang ly : Ah bah te voilà toi ! Tu ne lisais pas déjà « Vannes et autres débilités » (mon autre fic) ? Sinon ne te culpabise pas à propos de ton coté kawaii lol. C'est vrai que Harry à 2 ans était mignon....mais c'était avant qu'il ne grandisse -- (Ryry : Hein ???; Dray : Chuuut Harry ! Viens dans ma chambre j'vai te réconforter sourire pervers ; Ryry : peur). Au plaisir de te voir encore dans une prochaine review !

myncat : Mieux traité en attendant ? Bah ta la réponse dans ce chapitre lol ! En attendant je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fic ! L'auteur (JenniferButterflyGirl) est américaine et ne me demande pas comment elle doit écrire sa fic (snif snfi c triste) lol. A bientot !!!

clmzouille : prend une grande inspiration Cette fic n'est pas de moi je n'en suis que la traductrice !!! Donc ce n'est pas « ma » version de la cicatrice......m'enfin j'aimerais bien.......raaaaaah c'est dur m'enfin bon. Merci quand meme pour les compliments et dsl pour mon agressivitée mais mon ordi rame et bug comme un malade et je ne peux pas lui taper dessus sinon il sera cassé et je n'en aurais plus ! Alors en attendant je suis tellement stréssée que je pense me venger en écrivant un OS bien sanglant ce soir Lol. Bisoux.

Aerials : rougit Wow bah c'est flatteur merci. Moi aussi d'hab' je met dans mes favoris que les fics avec déjà un lemon et plusieurs chapitres lol. Vive le citron !!!! Et vive Dray qui vient « sauver », à sa manière, Ryry des méchantes baleines ! Sinon comme cette fic est classée R aussi en V.O, je pense que y'aura une bonne dose de citron à venir....enfin......j'espère ! peur

Chris52 : Wow voilà (un ou une ???) enthousiaste !!! Lol bah voilà la suite...un peu en retard mais je promet de marranger ! Promis promis !

Melantha-Mond : Oui, un exellent début ! Et pour une fois que quand Harry piaille c'est mignon ! Lol dsl mais je préfère largement Dray au Balafré . Je suis trop méchante.....et j'adore çA j'avoue ! Voilà la suite. Ziboux !

Lee-NC-Kass : Wow merci les filles : !!! Ca doit etre le review le plus flatteur que j'ai reçu. Je suis vraiment désolée pour la suite tardive ! Désolée désolée ! Mais continuez quand meme a me reviewer svp ça fait super plaisir . Gros kiss a toutes les deux !

JohannaMalefoy : Notre Draco Malfoy version vampire à environ 300 ans lorsque Harry à 2 ans....il me semblait pourtant que c'était ecrit dans la fic --. Enfin bref merci pour ton agréable review et à la prochaine !

Enna : La suite toute les semaines à partir de maintenant sauf si y'a un cyclone evidemment . Merci pour ton review !

miniluce : Merci pour le compliment sur ma traduction . La suite sera logiquement postée toute les semaines à partir de maintenant ! Kiss !

hannange : Oui je trouve aussi que le prologue est particulièrement bien aguicheur :-P. Que dire de à lire cette traduction et à me reviewer ! Ca nourrit l'auteur ET la traductrice harrassée par son énorme dico d'anglais qui semble la fixer en disant : Abandonne.....Abandonne cette traduction ! Lol dsl je délire.... A !

Melhuiwen : impréssionée Merci pour la pub ! J'espère que ma traduction n'est pas troip mauvaise :-S C'est ma toute première et j'ai tendance à traduire certaines choses pour « La Cérémonie de l'Obligation ». Tu peux toujours continuer de me reviewer et peut-etre me donner quelques conseils ca me ferait très plaisir . Kiss.

Sevie Snake : Aha ! Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec toi ! Et d'un : tu m'a beaucoup flattée ! Et de deux : Ton pseudo m'evoque, evidemment, les Serpentards que j'adorent ! (et sevy est trop fort ). Merci beaucoup pour ton review et voilà la suite !

Paprika Star : Aaaaaah dsl pour toi ma grande mais ceci est bel et bien un slash (ou yaoi) ! Meme si le style ne t'interesse pas forcemment essaye de continuer à lire ! Qui sait ? Tu deviendra ptet fan du genre ;-) ! Ben quoi ? On peut toujours rever ! Lol , j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre ! Kiss.

celine.s : Ah la célèbre celine s. qui avait déjà reviewer soit « Vannes et autres débilités », soit « To be continued » (deux fics de moa ). Dsl pour le retard mais à partir de maintenant ce sera un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines !....J'espère que tu lira ma trad plutot que la V.O....je sais c'est égoiste mais bon ca me ferait plaisir. Alle a plus et continue d'envahir les fics yaoi !

Yami Aku : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour le fait que tu prefere lire cette fic en français ça me fait très plaisir ! Sinon j'essaierais donc de poster un chapitre par semaine et j'espere que la suite te plaira comme elle m'a plu ! Gros bisoux !

Sindra : Hm je crois qu'il y'a, pour l'instant, 5 ou 6 chapitres de fait par l'auteur ! Et sinon je n'en sais pas enormement je l'avoue (dsl). Et puis il faut garder le suspense ;). Allez ma belle, voilà le chapitre 1 (ou quand Dray vient chercher son objet sexuel....hein ? koi ? c'est pas ça le titre ? a...dommage ! ). Kissssss !

Zick : Looool ah voila (un ou une ? vous menervez avec vos pseudos mixte !!!! lol) connaisseur(euse) de yaoi ! Eh oui un chtit Harry et un Dray vampire....on a vite envie que ca se mélange....ooopppss je m'égare . Continue de me reviewer tu a l'air très sympa !

Ael Leen : merci d'augmenter le nombre de mes reviews ça me touche beaucoup !!!! Continue surtout ;-) !

lyna : voilà la suite ! dsl pour l'attente !

Orphée Potter : Argggg une Potter gène de psychopathe qui se déclenchent voix de la conscience : nooonn c'est une revieweuse ! pas toucher ! calme ! abaisse son katana Hum dsl ! Et merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Voilà la suite ! Ziboux !

Nienna-lo : Encore un duo de revieweuse . Deux pour le prix d'une c'est toujours mieux lol ! Voilà le chapitre 1. Je trouve l'avoir très mal traduit, personnelement, mais j'espere que vous ne m'en tiendrai pas rigueur....alors...vous en pensez quoi ? fume 20 clopes d'un coup par stress

miss parker : mdrrrrrr voilà la suite ! dsl du retard ! Kiss miss-g-les-nerfs-en-pelote-et-jaime-en-secret-Jarod oO !

**Chapitre 1 : L'anniversaire d'Harry.**

_Propriété Dursley, Ouest de Rectorland, 4550 S.C_

Harry avait grandi. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Il était maintenant âgé de vingt étés.

Harry était un jeune homme de taille moyenne, de faible constitution, aux cheveux bruns en désordre et aux vifs yeux verts. Une cicatrice façonnée comme la marque de Zeus marquait le milieu de son front.

Harry trouvait que c'était une marque étrange et n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était ni d'où ça venait. Il l'avait, tout simplement, toujours eue.

Quelquefois elle le chatouillait d'une manière douce et agréable. Durant ces courts moments, Harry se sentait étrangement protégé.

C'était un sentiment vraiment curieux. Habituellement,Harry ne se sentait pas protégé. Et ses tuteurs ne se préoccupaient certainement pas de le rassurer.

Harry n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, mis à part à Ron et Hermione. La plupart des gens pensaient qu'il était légèrement dérangé de toute façon. Parler de la marque empirerait les choses.

Il ne souriait pas souvent. Et quand il souriait, c'était généralement parce qu'il était en présence de ses deux meilleurs amis – Ron et Hermione Weasley. C'était un jeune couple qui avait récemment accompli la Cérémonie de l'Obligation. Ils travaillaient aux écuries de la propriété Dursley.

Harry avait choisi de passer son anniversaire loin de la maison. Ses tuteurs lui portaient peu d'attention. De plus, il était plus heureux dans les étables à travailler à coté de Ron et Hermione.

A ce moment précis, Harry Potter était en train d'entrer dans les étables. Il ouvrit la lourde porte de bois et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, ses pieds faisant doucement craquer le sol parsemé de paille.

« Ron ! Hermione ! Me voilà ! » cria Harry.

« Par ici, Harry ! » lui répondit une voix féminine venant de la stalle du fond.

Harry longea l'étable et se glissa à l'intérieur de la dernière stalle. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et broussailleux, des yeux marrons chaleureux, et des robes mitées de garçon d'étable sortait légèrement de sous un tas de paille.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! » Cria Hermione. Elle bondit hors de la paille et se jeta au cou de Harry, lui donnant une étreinte chaleureuse et amicale.

Harry lui répondit tendrement. Il aimait Hermione. Elle avait toujours été une bonne amie pour lui. « Merci, madame Weasley, » plaisanta t il gentiment. « C'est un bon anniversaire à présent que je suis là. Contrairement à quand je le passe avec mes tuteurs. »

Hermione eut un rire sans joie. Harry savait que ses amis haïssaient la façon dont sa tante, son oncle et son cousin le traitait. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent y faire. Harry s'arrangeait avec ça comme il pouvait.

Harry retira un morceau de paille des cheveux emmêlés d'Hermione et rit doucement. « En plus, j'entre en possession de mon héritage aujourd'hui. Maintenant que j'ai atteint la majorité. Je sais que n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est une propriété toute proche. »

Hermione sourit doucement et continua à redresser les cols des robes de cérémonie d'Harry. Elles avaient, pendant un temps, appartenu à Dudley Dursley, qui avait approximativement la taille d'une baleine. Elles étaient de loin trop grandes pour Harry.

« Je suis ravie pour toi, Harry. Naturellement, Ron et moi seront beaucoup mieux loin d'ici, » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

« Je suis juste heureux que vous veniez avec moi. Je ne peux pas vous promettre plus d'une chambre mais c'est bon de savoir que je ne serais pas seul là-bas, » dit Harry.

Le visage d'Hermione se fendit en un large sourire. Cela lui tirait les yeux, remarqua Harry. Dans des moments comme celui-la, il pouvait voir pourquoi Ron Weasley voulait l'emmener avec lui. « On est amis, Harry. Peut importe ce qui arrivera, nous irons là-bas ensemble. En plus, tu ne peux pas remettre la propriété sur pieds sans nous ! Elle a été abandonnée depuis que tes parents sont morts, non ? »

Harry acquiesça doucement. « Si. Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer vivre dedans. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble. Je sais juste que c'est l'ancestrale maison des Potter. C'est logique que je puisse y vivre. » Harry eut un petit rire. « De plus, et par tous les feux de Hadès, pourquoi voudrais-je rester ici ? »

Hermione acquiesça sévèrement et serra fermement la main de Harry dans la sienne. Harry remarqua que ses petites mains étaient rêches, couvertes de calles.

La vie d'un garçon d'écuries était difficile mais, malgré tout, Ron et Hermione semblait heureux tout les deux. Harry supposait que l'amour qu'ils entretenaient l'un pour l'autre en était la raison.

« Allez ! Sortons dehors. Ron nous y attends, et nous avons un cadeau pour toi ! » Hermione rit alors qu'elle poussait Harry dehors par la porte de derrière, sous l'éclatante lumière du soleil.

Une petite table de bois, trois chaises et un gâteau couvert de glaçage blanc les attendait. Ron, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge feu, était déjà assis à table.

« Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry ! » dit Ron, en tirant une chaise près de lui. « Prend un siège ! Hermione a utilisée notre ration de sucre d'un mois pour préparer ça pour toi. »

Harry se glissa sur la chaise à coté de Ron. Hermione s'assied de l'autre coté de la table en face de lui et commença à couper le gâteau. Elle tendit la première, et la plus grosse, part à Harry avant d'en couper des plus petites pour Ron et elle-même.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Hermione, » dit Harry la bouche pleine du gâteau. « Mais c'est sur que c'est bon. »

Hermione sourit, mordant dans un morceau de choix. « Je n'avais pas à le faire, non, mais je le voulais. Tu mérites un bon anniversaire, Harry. »

« En plus, ce n'est pas comme si ces maudits Dursley allaient t'offrir un gâteau. Nous aimons juste te voir heureux, Harry. C'est tout, » dit Ron. « Donc, quand allons nous nous installer dans la résidence Potter ? »

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules. « Aussi tôt que possible. Je dois en hériter légalement aujourd'hui. Nous pouvons partir cette nuit, si vous le souhaitez. Par l'enfer, je ne veux pas passer une minute de plus ici, vous le savez. »

« Je ne te reproche rien sur ce sujet, mon pote. Dieu comme c'est mauvais dans les étables. Je ne peux même pas imaginer comment ça peut être de vivre avec eux, » dit Ron en se réconfortant tout seul avec une autre part du gâteau d'Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que tu peux le croire. Vernon me tape dessus juste quelques fois par semaine. Le reste du temps, il m'ignore, » dit Harry. Il eut un rire sans joie et lécha le glaçage qui s'était déposé sur ses doigts. « Très bon gâteau, madame Weasley. »

Hermione rit. « C'est une recette très spéciale. La vraie madame Weasley me l'a donnée. »

La vraie madame Weasley, tout le monde le savait, était la mère de Ron, de ses cinq frères et de sa soeur. Elle était une femme redoutable lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère mais elle était généralement très gentille. Elle s'était presque immédiatement occupée de Harry et avait acceptée Hermione comme sa fille.

Ron et Hermione rirent tous les deux. Harry, non. Il était complètement obnubilé par autre chose. Sa cicatrice était « en marche ».

Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment, ressentant la familière et pulsante vague de plaisir venant de son étrange cicatrice. Il avait l'impression que des doigts lui ébouriffaient gentiment les cheveux, lui touchaient la joue. Harry pensait qu'il pourrait voir les étranges yeux gris qu'il apercevait dans certains de ses rêves.

La sensation disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencée.

« Encore ta cicatrice, mon pote ? » demanda Ron.

« Ouais ! » répondit Harry en prenant un autre morceau de gâteau. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni pourquoi ça me fait ça. C'est assez étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas une cicatrice normale, tu le sais. C'est une sorte de marque, je parie. »

« Connaissant ma chance, » dit Harry avec un sourire figé. « Ce n'est probablement rien de bon. »

Draco Malfoy regardait Harry Potter, qui avait bien grandi, manger un gâteau avec ses amis.

Le garçon avait très certainement bien grandi. Il n'était pas très grand, mais il avait l'air plutôt vigoureux. Ses yeux étaient toujours grands et verts et ses cheveux avaient toujours l'air d'avoir besoin d'un bon coup de peigne.

Il portait toujours de vieux vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui, remarqua Draco avec un grognement. Il se demandait hautement où était passé tout l'or qu'il avait envoyé aux Dursley pour le soin de Harry. Probablement dans l'achat d'une des nombreuses babioles de l'enfant-baleine Dudley Dursley, pensa le vampire.

Draco allait régler ça plus tard.

Draco avait observé Harry durant des années. Il se rendait à la propriété Dursley de temps en temps, juste pour voir comment allait sa petite dette de sang.

Il avait regardé comment Harry courait comme un malade à travers les bois et passait tout son temps dans les étables.

Il avait regardé Harry pleurer seul dans le bois sur la façon dont ses tuteurs le traitaient.

Draco aurait voulu intervenir dans ces moments là, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait du laisser agir le destin. Il ne pouvait pas être prêt de Harry tant que celui-ci n'aurait pas été prêt à accepter la dette.

Il avait aussi regardé comment Harry s'était fait des amis du jeune couple Weasley. Draco avait de temps en temps quelques pointes de jalousie quand à cette amitié. Il voulait être le seul proche de Harry.

Harry était prêt maintenant, pensait-il. Il était jeune, fort et majeur. Draco sourit gentiment, en voyant comment le garçon léchait le glaçage crémeux de ses doigts. Harry le divertissait énormément. Le garçon n'avait aucune inhibition. Il prenait du plaisir à la vie, même quand elle le maltraitait. Il serait un excellent paiement pour la dette de sang de Vernon Dursley.

Le garçon valait beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu faire pour Vernon Dursley.

Draco effleura doucement l'objet qu'il avait dans la poche d'une de ses robes. Il avait ramené un cadeau d'anniversaire à Harry.

Cette nuit, il allait pouvoir lui remettre son cadeau en personne.

Harry Potter avait été convoqué au salon. Des choses pareilles n'arrivaient quasiment jamais.

Il supposait que son oncle Vernon avait envie de se défouler un peu sur lui.

Harry avait été prévenu par le messager qui était venu l'entraîner hors de l'étable qu'il devait enfiler sa plus belle robe et se présenter dans le salon au coucher du soleil.

Pour des raisons inconnues, Harry avait décidé de se conformer à la requête de son oncle. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait même pris la peine de descendre. Il aurait déjà du emballer ses affaires – même si certaines d'elle étaient déjà prêtes depuis longtemps.

Harry hésita pendant un instant avant de passer la porte.

Harry fut surpris de voir Vernon Dursley assit à coté d'un très grand et très aristocratique homme blond.

Harry savait que son oncle était un salaud d'arriviste. Il lui manquait d'impressionner un homme comme ça. Peut-être qu'il était la clé du succès de la société Dursley donc il espérait bien l'accueillir.

Le visage de Harry se fendit en un sourire sadique. Ca pourrait être amusant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en tirer un petit peu de vengeance durant ses dernières heures avec ses tuteurs.

« Harry, mon garçon ! Viens t'asseoir près de notre invité, ici ! Je voudrai te le présenter, » dit Vernon.

Harry frissonna. C'était comme si son oncle essayait de l'intimer de lui obéir de l'intérieur.

Harry eut un sourire affecté. Il allait quitter la propriété Dursley dans peu d'heures, de toute façon. Peut-être que ce serait amusant de jouer avec son salaud d'oncle.

« Mon oncle, laissons tomber le masque, voulez vous ? Je suis sûr que c'est douloureux pour vous de prétendre que vous m'appréciez. Il est évident que vous mentez, en ce moment même. On a l'impression que votre visage est sur le point d'exploser, » dit Harry alors qu'il se laissait gracieusement tomber sur la chaise proche de l'homme blond.

« De plus, je vais investir ma super propriété dans quelques heures. Alors que dirais-tu de me taper un peu dessus, comme au bon vieux temps ? » Plaisanta Harry sans joie.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Vernon Dursley était silencieux. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, comme celle d'un poisson mourant. Harry aurait juré que l'homme blond trouvait cela amusant. Les coins de sa bouche grimaçaient un peu.

Puis Harry tourna son attention vers le blond, un grand sourire ironique fendit sa figure. « Et nom de Dieu, qui tu peut être, toi ? »

L'homme blond se tourna vers Harry lui donnant un doux et gentil sourire. « Je suppose qu'il est de mon devoir de me présenter, même si nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés auparavant. Mon nom est Draco Malfoy, Harry. Je suis venu te donner un cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Harry était à présent confus. « Un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Je ne vous connais même pas, et vous m'offrez un cadeau ? »

Le blond acquiesça doucement. Des mains froides déposèrent une petite figurine en or représentant un dragon avec des yeux d'émeraudes dans les paumes retournées de Harry.

Personne n'avait jamais donné un tel cadeau à Harry. C'était ravissant. Les yeux semblaient luire avec vie. Cela valait, sans aucun doute, très cher.

« C'est magnifique, » souffla Harry. « Je ne pense pas que je puisse l'accepter de toute manière. Des cadeaux comme celui-ci demandent en général quelque chose en retour... »

Draco sourit à Harry. « Je ne demande rien à part ce qu'on m'avait déjà promis – toi. »

Harry resta sans voix. Le dragon d'or et d'émeraude retentit sur le sol.

_A suivre la semaine prochaine..._


End file.
